


You Must Be Haunting Me

by LMNO



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week 2015 Mini Bang, F/M, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMNO/pseuds/LMNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the fic   <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015/works/3577731?view_adult=true">You Must Be Haunting Me</a><br/>by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr">Baamon5evr</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	You Must Be Haunting Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the fic [You Must Be Haunting Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Mini_Bang_2015/works/3577731?view_adult=true)  
> by [Baamon5evr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr)  
> 


End file.
